Chain Reaction
by FeR
Summary: Hey folks! This fic is about Trunks, who wants to know something about a commercial he saw.....PG recommended!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Toriyama and FUNi just won't give the rights to me!  
  
1 Chain reaction  
  
  
  
It was just another day at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta was sitting in his chair, thinking of ways to kill Bulma. Trunks was playing on his room with his toys, which included a set of Real Life Digimon Robots, (they're all there! For only $ 29,95! Visit your local Toys R Us shop!) some Pokeballs and lots of other Japanese crap. Bulma was in her lab, busy with making a new type of scouter which could read incredibly high power levels. Then, she SCREAMED out. She was struck by an electric shock, and she was in pain. 'VEGETA! HELP!' she yelled in her misery, but Vegeta was still in the Capsule Corp Gardens, laughing as he heard Bulma yell out for him. By then, Trunks came out, ignoring his yelling mother. 'Daddy I'm gonna go to the Kame House is that ok?'  
  
'You should be training rotten little punk!'  
  
'Pleaaaaaaassssssse?' Trunks pleaded, hoping for a miracle to happen.  
  
Vegeta looked pissed, but then he said: 'Only if you tell everyone that I hate them because they are miserable, low life Humans and I am the Prince of the Saiyans! Whahahahahahhahahahahaha!'  
  
'Dad, right now I am seven years old, so I don't mind that you're acting like an idiot. But when I reach puberty don't do that again.' Trunks said.  
  
'What the hell!?' Vegeta yelled. But Trunks was already on his way.  
  
Trunks wasn't in a hurry since he found out his father wasn't chasing him. He looked around, watching at the playing children all around on this beautiful Saturday. Trunks loved Saturdays. But there was something he needed to know, so he went to the expert. Master Roshi. After a few hours of non-stop flying Trunks reached the ocean, and after another twenty minutes he reached the Kame House. He landed on the beach. 'Anybody home?' he yelled. Turtle came out. 'Hello Trunks.' he said in his usual low tone of voice. 'Are you looking for Krillin?'  
  
'No', Trunks said, 'I am looking for Master Roshi.'  
  
'Oh, one moment.'  
  
Turtle went back in the house and left Trunks outside waiting. A few minutes later he came back with Roshi at his side. 'Hey Trunks, is there something you need?' Roshi asked.  
  
'Kinda, there is something I need to know. Can I talk to you in private?'  
  
'Yeah sure. Just follow me.'  
  
Trunks followed Master Roshi to a room on the first floor of the house.  
  
'Sit down, Trunks' said Roshi, pointing at a chair. 'Now what is it that you need to know?'  
  
'Well you see I couldn't sleep the other day and it was getting really late so I turned on the TV and….'  
  
'And?'  
  
'Well, I started zapping around and there were all these freaky commercials with girls telling you to call them and they started showing their………you know.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, they were taking off their clothes ehm……you know!'  
  
'Oh I see. Wait a sec……….' Roshi's face swapped to that good old thinking look. 'You're asking me why they do that?'  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
'Well Trunks, before I go on, there are some things you need to know. Do you now what ehm…….do you know how people make babies?'  
  
'Yeah! Babies come out of crops! Right?'  
  
'Well………no.'  
  
'The storks bring them!'  
  
'No……'  
  
'But that's what my teacher told me!'  
  
'Well, it isn't true.'  
  
'But..'  
  
'Alright Trunks, let me tell you a little story. When two people love each other…….a man and a woman…..they start….kissing. And when they are kissing they do stuff and they undress each other and they do more stuff. And that makes you feel…..good. And because of that a woman gets pregnant. And ehm…..sometimes men want to feel good without going threw the whole love process…..and they just want to kiss and undress the woman for some money…..and that's why they make those commercials.'  
  
Trunks listened carefully and was now thinking.  
  
'Hey! Wait a sec!' Trunks suddenly yelled out. 'My dad bought my mom?'  
  
'What do you mean, Trunks?'  
  
'Well, my dad doesn't love my mom, but still he wants to feel good!'  
  
'Wha……ehm…..that's not what I meant, Trunks.'  
  
'What do you mean then?' Trunks now asked on a demanding tone.  
  
'Well your mom l…..' Roshi was cut off in the middle of the sentence, because Trunks yelled out: 'That means my mom has been on TV! Way cool! I just GOTTA tell Goten!'  
  
'Trunks no…..!' But it already was too late. Trunks had flown off, heading for the Son House.  
  
Trunks now had a clear vision of the Son House, which laid straight in front of him. He was trying to imagine the look on Goten's face when he would tell him that his mom used to be a TV star. He landed in front of the Son House. Politely he knocked the door, waiting for someone to open it. After a minute or so, ChiChi opened the door. She immediately called Goten. 'TRUNKS IS AT THE DOOR!'  
  
In no time, Goten stood next to his mother.  
  
'Hey Goten, guess what I heard.' Trunks giggled. ChiChi smiled, thinking 'Those little rascals. I wonder what Trunks has been up to now. It probably wont be much good.'  
  
Goten now was curious. 'What, Trunks? Heard what?'  
  
'Alright you boys go play outside. You can come back for a drink later, but I have some cleaning up to do.'  
  
'Okay, ms. ChiChi.' Trunks said. He ran into the bushes, followed by Goten. The two boys went to a nearby lake and sat down at the shore. 'Now I wanna know Trunks.' Goten said.  
  
'Okay. Well, it seems that MY mom has been on TV. My dad wanted to feel good, but he didn't want to love my mom. So my mom was in a commercial giving everyone her phone number so she could make them feel good without loving her. They had to pay, though. So, my dad was watching the TV when he just came on Earth and he saw my mom and he liked her so he bought her!'  
  
'Way cool!' Goten yelled out.  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'So Trunks, do you think that my mom was also bought by my dad.'  
  
'Nah,' Trunks said wisely, 'your parents love each other.'  
  
'Oh. That's to bad.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
The two boys now sat down at the shore, thinking. Then, all of the sudden, Goten asked:  
  
'Man o man, Trunks. Who told you all this?'  
  
'Master Roshi did.'  
  
'He knows EVERYTHING, doesn't he.'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Once again, a silence. Now Trunks started a conversation.  
  
'I saw one of those women you can buy on TV yesterday.'  
  
'Really? What channel?'  
  
'About every channel, as long as it's past 11 PM.  
  
'So did you buy one?'  
  
'No, not yet.'  
  
Afterwards, the two boys had long conversations about the 'buy-girls.' Now, evening started to fall. Trunks decided it was time to go back home, or 'My dad is gonna kick my ass!' Goten sat at the lake for a couple of more minutes, but then he already heard his mom calling. He went back home also.  
  
The next morning, at the Son House…..  
  
'Hey Mom, guess what, mrs. Briefs has been on TV!' Goten said.  
  
'Oh really? When?' ChiChi responded.  
  
'Well, when mr. Vegeta first came to Earth he wanted someone to make him feel good but he didn't want to love her so he turned on the TV and he saw a commercial where you could buy women to make you feel good and then mr. Vegeta saw mrs. Briefs and he liked her and he bought her!'  
  
ChiChi was dazzled.  
  
'It would explain a lot.' Goku said, nodding.  
  
'Goku! This is very serious! I am going to call Bulma!'  
  
'And I'm gonna wake Gohan!'  
  
As ChiChi called the CC, Goten stormed into his brother's bedroom. 'Hey Bro! Goomorning!'  
  
Gohan was already awake, for what seemed quite a long time. He held his arms over a bump below the sheets, which was right next to him. 'Hi Goten. I'll be out soon. You go back to the living room.' Gohan said. 'Okay.'  
  
As Goten closed the door when he walked back to the living room, Gohan was silent for a moment, and then he started talking to the bump below the sheets. 'It's alright Videl, it's safe now.'  
  
'Okay.' the bump said.  
  
The CC building, that same morning…  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG.  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
'Who could be calling at this time of day?' Bulma asked to herself, as she stood op from her breakfast and walked towards the phone. 'Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation how can I help you?'  
  
'Bulma? It's me, ChiChi.'  
  
'Oh hi ChiChi! Is there something wrong?'  
  
1.1.1 'Well, you see, Goten told me Trunks told him that you're a….you're a……'  
  
'A genius?'  
  
'No……a prostitute.'  
  
Bulma was silent.  
  
'Bulma? Hello?'  
  
'Yes…..I am still here.'  
  
'…and that Vegeta took advantage of you.'  
  
Bulma was once again silent.  
  
1.1.2 'Please don't tell me that it's true! Please!'  
  
'No ChiChi, it's not true.'  
  
ChiChi sounded relieved.  
  
'Good. Now I am going to punish Goten.'  
  
'No, ChiChi. It is I who is going to punish Trunks.'  
  
'Oh…well okay. Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Both Bulma and ChiChi hung up. Trunks had been in bed until so far, and now he came down the stairs. Bulma was waiting for him. He was half sleeping and scratched his head. Then Bulma caught Trunks' eye. She looked furious. Trunks knew what that meant. 'What have I done, mom?' he asked.  
  
'You told Goten things about me.'  
  
'Oh yeah! I told him that you were on TV and dad was gonna buy you!'  
  
Bulma looked at him furious.  
  
'I know. Now, where did you get that info, Trunks?'  
  
'Ehm…..'  
  
'WELL?'  
  
'At the Kame House…' Trunks said with a sad tone of voice.  
  
Now it struck Bulma. She could've known al along….. Roshi. She went to her aircar, still in her pajamas. 'I'll be right back.' she told Trunks.  
  
1.2 The Kame House….you've guessed right…….that same morning  
  
Master Roshi, Turtle and Krilin's family were having breakfast, when 18 looked outside. 'Hey look, an aircar.' she said. 'I wonder who that could be.' But Roshi already knew. He had been waiting for this moment ever since yesterday, when Trunks started his own little theory. Roshi went upstairs. On the stairs, he yelled to Krillin: 'Tell her I'm not here, that I'm…..out of town!' Krillin looked at Master Roshi in question, but then he agreed. By now he had also seen who's aircar it was, and he understood Roshi's fear of…….of…. 'ROSHI!!!!!' could be heard outside. Krillin opened the door. 'Hi Bulma! Well, I gotta tell ya….Roshi isn't here, he's outta town.' Krillin said, looking at his feet.  
  
'Look at me, Krillin.' Bulma said. Krillin looked at Bulma's stern facial expression for a moment, and then he snapped. 'Ah hack he's upstairs.' he said. Bulma stormed into the house, and ran upstairs, after a short 'hello' to Turtle, 18 and Marron. When she searched threw the second room, she saw Roshi sitting rolled up in a corner, with his hands against the back of his neck. Bulma approached him slowly. She lowered her hand slowly to Roshi's shoulder, and seemed to plan to touch it tenderly. But she didn't. As soon as she touched his shoulder, she made him fly threw the room. 'Bulma I'm sorry…' he pleaded. 'Trunks asked…' But Bulma was unstoppable. Master Roshi would get paid for this. Oh yes he would. 'Bulma please! Trunks asked me stuff about those porn commercials and he misunderstood. Plea….' Bulma was still killing Roshi, though. 'BULMA!' Krillin came storming into the room. He tried to pull Bulma off Roshi, but he failed. He yelled: 'OH BULMAAAAAAAH!'  
  
18 was sitting downstairs when she heard the cries for Bulma. 'O my god…' she said to herself, thinking Krillin's cries weren't for help but for lust…. Now, she too went upstairs and joined the battle.  
  
Two hours later 18 had killed everyone except for Marron. She was carrying her daughter while she was flying. She got shot down by Goku, though, who now rescued Marron. Krillin, Bulma, Roshi and Turtle were wished back to life, which frustrated Vegeta. 18 was doomed to remain in HFIL, while Trunks and Goten became successful businessmen and warriors. 


End file.
